The Desserts of EVIL!
by Cat-kun
Summary: T for safe reference, Yami is having a bad day and is being attacked by all sorts of his hated desserts such as the evil DONUTS and the Evil ICECREAM MEN! Plz review
1. THE DONUTS OF DOOM!

The Desserts are EVIL!

Made By: Yami Nightmare Magician

Yami Nightmare Magician: Shows everybody the warning because she has to or else the goverment will sue her 60000000000000000000000000000 dollars

warning: This story may contain insanity and swearing because of Yami Nightmare Magician's coca-cola obsessions and the evil donuts of hell

Yami Nightmare Magician: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Yami was normal well normal for a 5000 year oldPharaoh who hated Donuts and always when he saw one sent it to the Shadow Realm.

Now as I was saying he walked down the road until he came to a Donut Shop where a man wearing a Donut costume walekd to him "MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

DDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTSS!"

Yami screamed like a little girl and sent the Donut-thingy man to the shadow Realm where he was eaten up by monsters.

Then he saw thefat peopleeating Donuts and ran away as fast as he could to Yugi's house where he was eating a Donuts.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

breath  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

breath

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yami

Yami ran out of the house and tripped on a Donuts making him fall down nasty steps and into the

sewer.

In the Sewer

"WE MUST ATTACK THE LAST KNOWN PERSON IN JAPAN WHO DOES NOT LIKE DONUTS! YAMI!" a Cream-filled donut yelled he wore a general's outfit with a little hat (Yami Nightmare Magician: Evvvviiiiiiilllll)

All of the Donuts cheered as they got there weapons that were desserts and set off to attack Yami who was in the sewer most of them fell into the murkey water and where eaten by a Random dog down Albamy Street 6 months later.

"ATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" the commanding general commanded and rushed to Yami with a knife as Yami screamed jumped 7 yards out of the sewers and spread to his house to his room where he locked the door.

* * *

Read and Review and more insainty to follow

Sorry that this chappie sucked though I am more of a tragety type person

Crowd: Sure.

Yami Nightmare Magician blows them up into heaven.

READ AND REVIEW DANGIT!


	2. THE INSANE AND THE INSANIER!

The Desserts of EVIL!  
Chapter 2

Mental Aslyum

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH DANGIT!

* * *

Yami had recovered from his encounter with the evil donuts and for once he was happy because he had just sent the evil Donut general to the Shadow Realm.

Now all he had to worry about WAS THE PIE AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yami did James Bond Music in his head as he got out a fork his weapon and ducked behind a trashcan as Random people looked at them like he was insane.

"You wont get me that Easily Dr. Evil or shall I say Dr. PIE" Yami muttered to himself creeping over to another trash can where a cat was and the cat naturally decided Yami's hair was a scratching post.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FELINE OF BASET STOP SCRATCHING MY HAIR!" Yami screetched and ran otu of the alley with the black cat on his hair and on the way he broke 500 mirrors and ran past a ton of black cats who clinged to the poor Pharaoh.

Suddenly Yami's front end clided against a car made of PIE!

Then a tall fat guy came out he had glasses and had a major acne problem and was eating Yami's enemy PIE!

"MR PIE I HAVE FOUND YOU AT LAST!" Yami yelled jumping up at the fat guy passing theough a post that ripped off his pants showing his cute pink boxers (heheheheheheheheheh)

The Man looked at Yami's boxers and called the mental institution and 5 seconds later Yami was strapped up to a wheelchair and headed to a asylum for the mentally unwell.

"I AM NOT CRAZY YOU SICKOS!" Yami yelled as he was shoved into a room having on now a jail costume "I AM NOT BEEP CRAZY!"

"SHUT UP PHARAOH!" Yami Bakura said from one side of the room he was wearing the same thing Yami was wearing.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Yami yelled back as Yami Bakura shrugged "I ran into this guy who was eating a pie and who was very fat"

"THATS THE SAME GUY WHO GOT ME INTO THE BEEP MESS!" Yami yelled.

"SHUT IT THEY'LL MAKE YOU GO TO SLEEP IF YOU KEEP YELLING LIKE THAT!" Yami Bakura yelled back as he began digging at the dirt with a spoon "you going to help us get outta this joint or not Pharaoh?"

Yami shuddered he was HELPING bakura get out dang it man if only he could mind crush the guards.

"Alright I'll help you" Yami scoffed and started to dig at the dirt with his hands which was alot faster.

15 hours later

"HEY GENERAL DUMBASS!" One of the guards yelled as General Dumbass turned to him "Yea what?"

"Phone for those two whacko prisoners" General IHATEDUELMONSTERSANDEVERYTHINGITSTANDSFOR said.

Gneral dumbass started to unlock the door found a big hole where the floor had been.

"Tell him its to late those whackos escaped" General Dumbass said before he was sent to the shadow realm by the Mellinium Ring around Bakura's neck.

"Heheheheheheheheheheh" Bakura snicked as the got otu of the hole as he looked around "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" he growled.

Yami pointed to the sign that said "Dessert city"

"Oh my Ra" they both said and looked at each other with pure horror.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH AGAIN AND I AM SORRY THAT THIS CHAPPIE SUCKED

THANKS FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED THOUGH!

IF I GET MORE REVIEWS I'LL KEEP CONTINUEING!


	3. INTO THE HORROR OF DESSERT CITY!

The Desserts of EVIL

Chapter 3

Into the Insane Dessert City

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!

* * *

Yami and Bakura stared at each other with horror they were _here_

Yami made a deadline for the hole but it was covered up donut grass.

"YOU BAKA DID YOU THINK THAT THEY WOULD LET US GO SO EASILY!" Yami bakura yelled at Yami who sulked back "No".

"Feh come on there has to be a way we can get out of the baka place" Yami Bakura scoffed and went into the city there where Pickle Icecream people and Donuts with also the evil pies.

"Hellooooo waaaannnnttttt ttttoooo ttttttrrrryyyyyy ouuuuuuttttttt mmmyyyy iiiiiicccccrreeeeaaaammmm?" A Random Icecream man named bob said as Yami Bakura naturally sent it to the shadow realm.

Suddenly a swarm of kill the human hunters came along riding Giant Donuts as both of the Yamis screamed like little girls and ran away from the mob of hunters.

Yami Bakura was terrified of the Ice cream nightmare that them both have gotten themselves into.

"Ya-mi t-the n-next t-time that we m-me-et I'l-l-l k-kill you" The Exhausted Yami Bakura panted.

"Y-You-ur the o-one who g-got u-s- i-into t-this m-e-ss" Yami also panted sliding down one of the Donut walls then suddenly Tea appeared and started to rant about friendship.

Both of the Yamis screamed like little girls and ran into a Donut shop screamed then ran somewere else until Tea had gotten a army and went after the boys laughing like a Pyromaniac.

* * *

Sorry that their was not much humor in this one and sorry that it was so short 

**_Answers for the Reviews_**

To Dark Magician Girl () : **_NEVER MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**!

Elastic Spastic called Keith: _**Sure but I have learned to spell but me and the keyboard are having a war and I broke the other one a while ago...**_


	4. THE HORROR THE HORROR!

The Desserts of EVIL!  
Chapter 4

The Appearance of Malik

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH DANGIT!

* * *

Yami Bakura and Yami where walking and walking and walking until they came upon the most horriful thing that they had seen in all of their lives.

"Oh by Ra..." the both looked at each other saying the same thing infront of them was a GIANT dog made of Pie, Pickle-flavored Icecream, and Donuts and it was sleeping infront of them.

Yami and Yami Bakura crept from the dog until Yami accidentally coughed making the dog wake up and got up tearing all the clothes from Yami and Yami Bakura until the only things left were their boxers which Yami's were hot pink and Yami Bakura's had flowers on them.

"BAKA PHARAOH DON'T COUGH INFRONT OF CLOTHE-EATING DOGS!" Yami Bakura yelled angrily at the Pharaoh as they ran down the street in their boxers with the rabid dog chasing them.

"WELL ITS TO LATE NOW BAKA!" Yami yelled back at the Tomb Robber.

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST HAD A LITTLE COMMON SENSE NOW I KNOW WHY ANCIENT EGYPT IS NO LONGER HERE YOU BAKA!" Yami Bakura insulted badly and they wrestled in the road until a Random car made of Donuts knocked them into a Icecream building and the random lady named besty knocked them to another building.

Now the two Insane Yamis were lying in the road again with only their boxers on as Malik spotted them he also had only his boxers on which were green.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOW WHO IS THE INSANE ONE!" Malik laughed falling to the ground as both of the Yami's got up hearing the insult they were ready to beat the living heck out of Malik the Yami but before he could do that.

"ITS THEM!" a Tea army yelled and charged at the poor yami's doing a friendship speak while they ran at the Yamis.

All of the Yami's (including Malik) screamed like little girls Yami's the highest and ran down the street away from the Tea army who ran after them.

"OKAY THATS IT!" Yami turned around and mindcrushed all of the Teas as they all dissapeared into the shadow realm via Yami Bakura but they suddenly reappeared as the Yami ran for their Bloody lives.

"PHARAOH WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT EARLIER!" Malik and Yami Bakura yelled at Yami when they had escaped the Teas who looked confused and said "I frogot" all child-like.

Yami Bakura and Malik both sweatdropped and dragged the Pharaoh with them as they formed a plan to get out of here but they would need weapons of mass destruction that can kill anything desserty.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehe this is more like it" Yami Bakura fingers the gun which shot fire but also shot out lasers that could saw through anything.

"Yami Bakura don't try that out on us!" Malik said grabbing Yami Bakura's hand as Yami nodded getting Killed by Bakura was not on his "To-Do" lists.

"Aw" Yami Bakura said putting the gun away and handed Yami Malik a pistol "Here" he scoffed handing Yami a dagger "and DON'T BLOODY FORGET YOU CAN MINDCRUSH THEM!"

They Yamis only wearing their boxers ran off to start theif plan Kill-Army 101

* * *

School is killing my Humor

Damn it


End file.
